Oman
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Hannibal aprieta las manos de Will, alzándolas para llevarlas hacia arriba en un contacto con su frente, simulando una plegaria, no, haciendo una, por los dos. Mientras Graham le sentencia fútil a un abismo del cual no volverá a salir con esa mirada vacía y pueril.


**O**_ma__**n**_

**P**or _**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

_Si no has visto la segunda temporada mejor no leer_

* * *

Cierto que es intrigante, el rechazo que se muestra en Will ante los gestos significativos y sinceros con los que se ha expresado Hannibal Lecter desde su encierro. Son desconcertantes, confusos, agresivos, sus decretos. Y es ahora, Will Graham, una señorita imposible de cortejar.

Las crudas acciones que se envuelven al igual que un ramo de hermosas flores, son un insulto o bien poca cosa a los melancólicos e inocentes ojos de Will, que ofendido se muestra en cada presente que se le extiende mientras permanece enjaulado como un ave infame y tóxica. Rara, peculiar, pero sumamente peligrosa. Aguardando que alguien escuche su fatídico cantar, ese que versa historias reales que a los oídos del mundo suenan torcidas, aparentes y banales. Pero aún cuando su renuencia es clara, Hannibal insiste, prueba y habla en tonos humildes, arrepentidos, con cierto deje de desespero por remediar lo causado. Quiere confesarle ese amor, admiración y reconocimientos sentidos y entretejidos firmemente dentro de un corazón que presume tener, y del cual Graham está seguro ya no existe o nunca existió en el interior de Lecter.

La desesperación, no, el afecto que se desborda de Hannibal como la sangre desbocada de una herida profusa, funesta, lo han llevado a asesinar por una causa noble, tan noble como lo es ese cariño que le recorre entorno a Graham. Él solo quiere aceptación, y que sus actos desastrosos, inhumanos a los ojos de los otros, sean apreciados por la persona que tanto desea sentada a su lado. Porque ellos no son capaces de entrever, de leer con claridad las letras de ese mensaje cuidadosamente elaborado, lleno de admiración y devoción. Y es tan así, que Lecter no puede esperar absolutamente nada de ellos, de esos primitivos seres, solo de alguien en específico, solo de alguien capaz de entenderle, solo de Will Graham, quien ha siempre ha sabido comprender maravillosamente bien cada palabra plasmada en cada uno de sus actos la profunda fascinación que llevan, como si de algo sencillo se tratase.

"Ha ganado tiempo"

"Es un obsequio"

"¿Los malos poemas no fueron suficiente?"

"El mensaje sigue siendo romántico, y el diseño se ha mantenido elegante"

"¿Quiere ganarse mi simpatía?"

"Quiere ser amado por la persona que admira"

"Yo no soy lo que él cree que soy"

Las facciones de Hannibal no lucen firmes, aunque sí soberbias. Es un aire débil, inusual, y poco ad hoc a su típico traje. Pero ante Will eso no tiene efecto alguno. Él es un monstruo, uno astuto, hipócrita y peligroso. Por ello, Graham adopta esa actitud hostil, a la defensiva, y en ningún instante suaviza su ira. Ya no puede confiar en el doctor Lecter, salvo para una cosa.

Los labios que se fruncen y humedecen son venenosos, pérfidos. Will quisiera que cada vez que se abren dijeran la verdad que tanto busca y no encuentra cómo demostrar. En cambio Hannibal desea que Graham deje de pelear, de indagar, y que crea las bellas mentiras que en bandeja de plata le sirve cada vez que se miran en ese apático lugar. Ese que mantiene alejado y al mismo tiempo cerca a Will de su mano. Quiere que le entienda, que vea a través de sus acciones románticas, amorosas, y que vuelva a sentarse a su lado como en un pasado que se aleja presuroso, dejando recuerdos agridulces que solo torturan un presente desastroso.

Pero esa renuencia tan marcada solo los limita y Hannibal no puede más que forzar las cosas de una forma u otra.

Tratando de seducir a Graham con farsas que a sus ojos son piadosas.

"El amor es un poder extraordinario capaz de superponerse a muchos otros. El sentimiento por sí solo es la manifestación de la parte más sensible, sincera y pura de un individuo. No todos tienen la oportunidad de experimentarla, ni compartirla o bien en este caso disfrutarla"

"¿Quieres que acepte este _supuesto amor_ a cambio de admitir ser quien él trata de imitar?"

"Los regalos son libres de condiciones, Will"

"No éste"

El desconcierto es enorme, terrible. Las trabas cada vez más difíciles, y aunque existe placer en lo imposible, también desasosiego en lo poco permisible que se ha tornado Graham hacia todo aquello que lleve su nombre o estilo.

Hannibal quiere devuelta lo perdido, quiere que ese frágil hombre retenido por aquellas esposas pegadas la mesa que no le dejan ser libre, le visite cada tarde para conversar de situaciones complejas. Quiere que el ave exótica que se agita temerosa dentro de esas cuatros paredes frías, cante alegre y directo en su oficina. Lecter quiere que Will sea su amigo nuevamente.

Pero el odio, el rencor y la sensación de una traición que laten vertiginosas en el interior de Graham son tales que es ahora imposible de sanarlas o borrarlas.

"Me entristece enormemente el tener que verte en este lugar"

La expresión dolosa lo alienta a tomar las manos heladas de Will, de estrujarlas suavemente y contornear esos largos y curiosamente delgados dedos que en su momento manipularan diestros alguna vez las cuerdas de cáñamo durante los días de pesca. Hannibal disfruta plenamente ese instante, pese a que los ojos de aquel azul cristalino, inmaculado, le miran despectivos, lejanos, despreciándolo por completo y sintiendo asco de su tacto aún sin apartar las manos.

"Deseo pronto llegue el momento en que la verdad de la que tanto hablas sea mostrada"

Una sonrisa generosa, amable y cariñosa se le escapa a propósito, quiere demostrarle su simpatía a Will, sin importarle lo que el otro piense o estime de su comportamiento tan impropio. Y Graham responde en un tono crudo, rencoroso, ansioso.

"Yo también lo deseo"

La escena es retorcida, Lecter y Graham lo saben. Hannibal rogando su afecto, exhibiéndose débil, arrepentido, igual que a un amante sabe que ha engañado a su ser querido y que ahora trata de enmendarse, mintiendo, desentendiéndose y alegando ignorancia sublime. Will, como una víctima, que desquebrajada sigue andante con un solo pensamiento, el de vengarse de aquel a quien le confiara todo, incluso lo más importante, él mismo; y que para lograrlo ha dejado entrar de nuevo al culpable, permitiéndole su alcance y esas charlas que él mismo ha pedido nuevamente empezar.

Hannibal aprieta las manos de Will, alzándolas para llevarlas hacia arriba en un contacto con su frente, simulando una plegaria, no, haciendo una, por los dos. Mientras Graham le sentencia fútil a un abismo del cual no volverá a salir con esa mirada vacía y pueril.

* * *

終わり.

* * *

**N/A **¿Cómo lo digo?, me encanta el rumbo que está tomando la serie, sé que la obsesión de Hannibal es eso, y no una intriga o curiosidad como él la llama. Que Lecter le escriba poemas y le haga regalos que un "amigo" no haría me matan. Sé que Will no lo verá más como un "amigo", pero es genial como las cosas se han invertido. Además de que sad!Hannibal es priceless. Veamos sí Will se aprovecha de ello y sí Hannibal logra mantener a raya sus sentimientos raros y ese amor feo, desastroso y corrupto que le tiene a Graham. Cada vez se vuelve un amor unilateral y yo soy tan gay por ese tipo de amores. ¡YAY!


End file.
